It is common for users of electronic devices to communicate with one another in group email exchanges. A common occurrence in the exchange of these emails is an attempt to set up a meeting, a conference call, lunch, or some other group event. It is often difficult to find a suitable time where all of the participants in the email are available, leading to lengthy exchanges that can become frustrating and time consuming. The complexities also scale with the number of individuals in the group. In addition, users often find it difficult to memorise information while they move between an email application and a calendar application.